


Basic Viewing of Homoerotic Law Dramas

by cowboylakay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Suits, you can’t tell me jeff wouldn’t love suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: Jeff and Abed watch some Suits together.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 27





	Basic Viewing of Homoerotic Law Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> this is super experimental so if it looks weird i apologise

“Is any of this accurate?”

“Nah. First off, no one talks like that. You  _ will _ be made fun of the moment you talk like some hotshot, cool guy-type because they’re gonna think you’re mimicking those tropes.”

“But doesn’t that make it boring?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I loved what I did, but there were a lot of days where I wondered why I was doing it. The pay was good and the people were awful, but some days there was just nothing happening.” Jeff chews on his popcorn. “They were right about one thing, though. People like Jessica get very far in their careers, but people like Rachel don’t. Don’t get me wrong, all of them suck in their own ways—”

“As lawyers do.”

“—but they do what they do best if they put aside things like feelings and relationships. It’s cutthroat, and in this line of work, the only real friend you have is yourself.”

“Hm. Okay.” A short pause. “Mike’s story seems a lot like yours.”

“Technically, he didn’t fake a degree, and I also don’t do drugs.”

“You’re right, and he’s also a genius.” Abed laughs as Jeff playfully shoves him. “People like him, even if they knew he was a fraud. He has his asshole moments, but that comes with the mantle of leading man. Most of all, he’s a good lawyer that earns enough rivals to be exposed as a fraud. Do you remember that party we were invited to by your friend, Alan?”

“Yes, but he’s not my friend, and I’d never consider a weasel like him as one, but continue.”

“Well, people seemed to like you a lot there. I kept hearing them compliment your skills every time your name got brought up.”

“They were much more comfortable complimenting me and saying niceties since I wasn’t a threat to them anymore. A disbarred ex-lawyer who’ll likely never be a lawyer ever again isn’t a problem. If I ever took Ted’s advice and became a consultant, they’d know they could go to me. It’s all for the sake of business. None of us genuinely liked each other.”

“That sounds like a sad way to live.”

“And I’m glad to be done with it.” He hits play.

Much later, he hits pause again. “Do you think I should’ve become a lawyer again?”

“No, because you never would’ve gotten that character growth you needed. Your whole overarching arc was about you subverting the cold lawyer trope into becoming a better person. You never would’ve had that.”

“That’s... oddly comforting. Thank you.” A pause. “You sound like you were expecting that question.”

Abed kisses him on the cheek and takes the remote, hitting play.

Two episodes later, he talks again. “I like Harvey.”

“You’ve never really watched this show?”

“Yes. It didn’t catch my interest until after the fifth season, when I bought the DVD box set. Why?”

“You bought the box set without even knowing if you’d like it?”

“Because I thought you might like it. It seemed like your kind of show. Why do you think I’ve watched this before?”

“Harvey isn’t exactly likeable until after the third season.”

“He reminds me of you. It’s not that you were unlikeable— the opposite, really. But you weren’t exactly a good friend, either. It was only after the second season that you started opening up to us more. Kind of like Harvey opening up to Mike more.”

“Does that mean I’m the Harvey to your Mike?”

“You could be. I’m kind of a genius. But Mike falls in love with Rachel, who’d be Annie in our case, and I don’t think that’s part of our canon.”

“I think there was a time I could’ve seen you and Annie working something out.”

“That’s because you were confused on whether or not you liked me or Annie. You had less of a moral compass back in season one, so you were more open to the idea of being with Annie until you got it through your head that she’s way younger than you and not even close to developed. Then, after you realised that, you realised you were interested in me and it scared you because I was a man.”

“To be fair, I hadn’t been interested in men before that.”

“Then what about Captain America? Or Rich?”

“Steve Rogers isn’t real, and everyone likes Rich. That’s besides the point. How did you know all of this?”

“I wasn’t. I only vaguely knew that you acted different around me, not like how you did with Troy or Pierce.” A pause. “And I was interested in you, too. I wanted to believe you liked me the way I liked you.”

Jeff doesn’t say anything for a while. The episode keeps playing. “For the record, I still like you. A lot.”

“Thank you. I think the fact we’re cuddling and watching one of your favourite shows together is pretty indicative of that.”

“I guess it is. You just bring out the sappiest parts in me.”

“Stop saying sweet things when Harvey’s yelling at Mike. It’s too ironic. Also, we missed fifteen minutes of this episode.” Jeff takes the remote and rewinds it far back enough. “Also, I love you.”

“Sap. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i was a marvey shipper it was a dark time in my life
> 
> i’m [lakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
